The Fox of Cocoon
by Drago Cresta
Summary: They say that Kitsune are the harbingers of change. It was him that changed our fate. The Dual Fox. Lightning/OC pairing. Rated for violence, swearing, and implied sexual situation.


**Drago Cresta: hello readers this is another story for you to enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything of Final Fantasy XII except the OC Dual Fox.**

The Fox of Cocoon

Chapter 1: The Deal and the Beginning

A figure stood in the shadows as an older man approached. The older man then stopped and spoke to the figure in the shadows.

"So you the one that said you have a solution for my fox problem. Who would have thought it would be you. The Lord of the Shadow realm himself." said the older man.

"Who else can offer you a means to rid your world of the Kitsune scum? Please only I, who have fought them for millennia, could truly deal with them." said The Shadow Lord.

"Then tell me how do you plan to deal with Farron?" asked the older man.

"Simple my dear Dysley!" said the Shadow Lord as he pushed a smaller figure forward towards the now named older man.

To Dysley's surprise it was a teenage boy around fourteen years old. He stood may be 4'10' at best he wore a gray hooded coat with short sleeves and a fox shaped hood. Under the coat the boy wore fatigues the jacket was white and the pants was black his left jacket sleeve was rolled up to the bicep to reveal an intricate tribal flame brand like tattoo. The teen's right sleeve was down with a vambrace that covered his forearm and fingerless gloves on his hands. He also wore black combat boots with is pants tucked into them. Dysley then noticed the boy's weapons. The teen wore a two inch wide belt that hung loosely on his waist, attached to the belt was two short Katanas positioned so that they were behind him.

"This boy is your solution for a Kitsune. Have you gone mad! Farron may no longer have his Kitsune abilities, but he still has six millennia of experience over this boy." said an angry Dysley.

"This boy is no mere boy. This is the pinnacle of my work, a perfect clone of Fox LightBreaker himself. Though they may not be as powerful as a real Kitsune they come very close to one. He is more than capable to handle the likes of Farron and his former Kunoichi wife." said a confident Shadow Lord.

"Former Kunoichi you say. I knew not of this. How did you attain this information?" asked Dysley.

"Simple I know of Farron. This is why I say the boy is more than capable for the task." said the Shadow Lord.

"Fine I will accept your deal as we agreed before. Though he must move quickly they should be leaving for home about now." said Dysley.

"Boy move quickly and kill Koji Farron and his wife Saiyuki." ordered the Shadow Lord.

"Boy if there are children with them leave them alive." added Dysley.

The boy looked at Dysley for a moment and then to the Shadow Lord. The Lord then nodded his approval to the teen. The teen then disappeared in a flash of light.

"You have plans for them don't you?" asked the Shadow Lord.

"Yes they will be the end of this world and are my gate way to meet the Maker." said Dysley.

"Then I wish you the best of luck. He is yours to command from this day forward." said the Shadow Lord as he vanished into the darkness.

Nine years latter

'I remember it like it was yesterday the day we all met the Dual Fox. It was after all fate we came together but it was him that changed it all of our fates for the better.'

Hanging Edge

Snow Villiers a young man trying to help the people being sent to Pulse did not expect who else would be helping the people. An announcement was being broadcasted to the people being sent to Pulse or Purge Deportees as the PSICOM solders called them, the speaker that was broadcasting the message was stomped on by Snow Villiers.

"Migration? More like extermination…" said a young man only to be stopped by Snow.

"Yuj. You stay here." ordered Snow.

"Sorry! I didn't…" said Yuj only for Snow to stop him.

"These people need heroes. Here, you keep your cool, and they will too. Got It?" said Snow as he patted Yuj on the shoulder.

"Got it." answered Yuj.

"What's our motto?" asked Snow.

"The arm's no match for NORA!" said Yuj.

"Attaboy." said Snow giving Yuj a thumb up and a pat to the head.

Snow then began to climb over the ruble in the way. When he got to the other side he saw many more people most scared for their lives. Snow continued on through as he started to climb the next bunches of ruble in his way he saw a man in a gray fox shaped hooded coat. He was healing a set of civilians that got caught in the crossfire earlier. Now it was common knowledge that l'Cie are not the only ones to use magic but Kitsune as well. All know how to tell the difference to Kitsune ware fox shaped hooded coats, just like the one the man was warring. Snow would have talked to him but he had other things to do, but he had no doubt they would meet again. So he continued on his way.

"There your wound's all healed up, but I suggest say back here until the fighting up a head is cleared up." said the man in the Kitsune coat.

"Thank you Mr. Kitsune I was afraid I would have died here." said the man.

"Anytime, and it's Dual Fox." said Dual as he stood up and follow after Snow.

As Dual Fox got to the top of the ruble he looked down to see the battle between, NORA, along with the Purge Deportees and PSICOM. He also caught the conversation between the NORA members.

"This is crazy!" said the young man with white hair as he ducked behind a barrier.

"Then take a nap." said a man with fiery colored hair.

"Really? Can I?" asked the young man.

"Sure! And when we're all taking a dirt nap, you can save 'em all." said the man with fiery hair.

"Aw, that's even worse." said the young man as he laid flat on his back.

Just then Snow landed behind the young man, and move to the barrier that the young man was behind.

"No dirt naps today. We're all in this together. Our enemy's the Cocoon Sanctum! Their dreaded PSICOM, no less." said Snow.

"What's to dread? PSICOM's nothing but a whole bunch of bluster and bulling. They got nothing on NORA." said a young woman behind the barrier to the right of snow.

"Well, we are the heroes after all." said the man with the fiery hair.

"Let's prove it!" announced Snow.

"Yeah!" roared the NORA members.

Snow charged forward his gang right behind him. He ran up to a PSICOM Enforcer and uppercut him into the air and knocked him out.

"Lebreau! PSICOM Warden two a clock!" ordered Snow to the woman to his right she then opened fire with her rifle taking out the Warden.

"Gadot left!" ordered Snow to the man with fiery hair.

"Got it!" said Gadot as he shot the second Enforcer.

The young man with white hair then saw another Warden about to fire on Snow.

"Snow duck!" said the young man.

Snow did as he was asked only to see the bullets take out a Warden. He then only realized that the Warden was aiming at him.

"Nice shooting Maqui. That how heroes save their allies." said Snow as he patted the young man's head. Not noticing the last Warden get behind them.

"Freeze! Drop your…" a Warden stared to say only to freeze himself.

The Warden then let out a grunt as he fell to the ground, and reviled Dual Fox behind the Warden, with his swords drawn.

"Hey thanks for that I thought we were goners for sure." said a relived Marqui.

"I think we should move on ahead there is bound to be more people to help." said Dual Fox.

Snow then lead them on until they took cover behind some ruble.

"No more." said a tired Marqui who fell to his knees.

"There are soldiers everywhere." said Lebreau with a sigh.

"Yo boss, what's the plan?" Gadot asked Snow.

"Charge in, guns blazing." stated Snow.

"Hey that's not a plan." said Marqui.

"Real heroes don't need plans." said a confident Lebreau.

"And here I thought I was with a bunch of villains." said Dual Fox with sarcasm.

"What is that suppose to mean!" asked Gadot as he got in Dual Fox's face.

"Nothing, other than charging head fist can get you two outcomes. One you catch the enemy by surprise, no resistance, yah we win. Or you get two witch I might add is the worst, they see us, they open fire on us, THEY FILL US UP WITH LEAD!" said Dual Fox waving his arms around at the end.

"Alright then what do we do Mr. Big Shot?" asked Gadot.

"It's Dual Fox! And all I'm saying give me some time to get behind them so I can at least stop any from leaving or any Civilians hurt." stated Dual Fox.

"You know! That's not a bad plan. Let's go with it. How long do you need to get behind them?" agreed and asked Snow.

"Ten seconds!" said Fox said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"What was that?!" asked the members of NORA.

"That was the Kitsune's favorite trick Lightning Jump." said Snow.

"Ten seconds are up Snow." said Gadot.

"Then let's go!" said Snow as he and NORA charged in.

Snow ran straight at one of the Wardens managing one of the Pantherons. He then uppercut the Warden grabbed him mid air and slammed him down onto the Pantheron. Lebreau pointed her rifle at the other Pantheron and shot it. Gadot started to shoot at an Enforcer that came running from the back. Marqui brining the rear taking out the last Pantheron and the Warden near it.

The Last Warden tried to run only to have Snow grab him from behind and pull him back. As Snow turned the Warden around he finally saw the grenade the Warden was cooking.

"Hit the deck!" roared Snow throwing the man back a few feet.

As they all went down the Warden was unlucky enough for the grenade to blow up near him. After the explosion NORA continued on to the next area. As they approached the civilians and Dual Fox they noticed a bunch of defeated soldiers. It was the bodies of two Wardens, two Enforcers and two Patherons. As the Marqui and Lebreau started to gather the soldiers weapons Gadot simple looked over the down Soldiers.

"By the Maker! He took them all out, by himself. Man, are all Kitsune this powerful?" said Gadot.

"Yeah, Sara used to tell me all sorts of stories of them; they were both amazing and scary. Her favorite though were all ways the ones of Fox LightBreaker." answered Snow as he approached Dual Fox.

"Hey run into any trouble Fox?" asked Snow.

"No not really. Just when you decided to use a grenade they up and decided that it be easier to deal with you lot if they had human shields." said a sarcastic Fox.

"For the record it was a Warden that popped the grenade not us." said Snow with a smile as he walked up to the civilians.

"You all okay?" asked Snow.

Dual Fox came up to stand next to Snow. He then looked behind to see Marqui holding a few too many weapons that he was stumbling. As Marqui got closer he finally tripped and fell dropping the weapons he was holding. Snow and Gadot to his right looked down at Marqui.

"Hey, carful with those." said Snow softly to Marqui who only let out a small chuckle.

Snow looked the crowd and began to speak. "Don't worry no one's moving to pulse today. We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready to- "was all he could say before he was interrupted by a civilian.

"Wait let me fight with you!" said a civilian as he stood up.

"Yeah, you can't expect us to just sit here!" said another as he came to the front of the crowd.

"Could help." said Snow as he looked to Gadot. Until he remembered who was with them. So he looked to Dual Fox.

"Unless you have something to say?" asked Snow to Fox.

Fox looked to the crowd and was going to speak until a scent in the air caught his attention. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply opening his eyes as he exhaled, and finally spoke up.

"I don't see any problem with that." said an every calm Dual Fox as he began to walk back.

"Seems like he agrees too." said Gadot as he watch Fox walk away.

"Please. Let us help." said the first civilian.

Just then the sound of an explosion came from where the rest of NORA and the resistance were fighting.

"Okay then. Volunteers front and center." said Snow after looking back.

Several people came up to Snow and the others and picked up the weapons that the NORA members took from the soldiers. To Snow's surprise a middle age woman with silver hair came up and picked up one of the guns on the ground.

"Are you sure?" asked a surprised Snow.

"Yeah. Mom's are tough." said the woman as she moved to where the rest of the civilians whom wanted to fight.

"Right." said Snow as he took the last gun from Gadot and was giving it to another civilian in the crowd.

Only the Woman's son notice that Dual Fox had reappeared next to his mother. From what he could see they were just talking, but the boy felt relief if a Kitsune was here then they would be all okay.

'First impression of Snow? All talk. And of Dual Fox? I couldn't help but to think that he seem sad. At least that's how I saw it. I wonder what Hope thought of him then.'

Just then another explosion happened, but this time a little closer then the last.

"Alright new recruits with me." said Gadot as he went ahead.

The woman looked back to see Lebreau and Marqui help the others escape along with her son.

"Mrs. Esthiem we need to catch up to the others." said Dual Fox as he stood next to the woman with silver hair.

"Right, and please just Nora." replied the woman.

Fox and Nora caught up to the other who was engaged with a group of Wardens and Enforcers. Fox looked to Nora and nodded. Seeing the signal Nora moved to help the others wile Fox flashed ahead of everyone. There he engaged a group of Wardens and a bunch of Pantherons.

As two Pantherons charged at him he drew his swords from their sheaths, and slashed their throats killing the beasts instantly. As two more were sprinting his way one after the other Dual Fox slammed the butts of his swords together. The swords combined together making the dual swords become a double sword. Dual Fox then began to spin so fast he looked like a sideways tornado.

"Bladed Cyclone!" roared Dual Fox as he shredded the Pantherons. Landing on his feet as he stopped spinning he split his blade into their dual mode slashing at one of the Wardens closet to him. As the Warden fell the others opened fire on Fox only for him to jump over their heads. "Litghtning Rapid Fire." roared Fox as four balls of lightning formed in front of him and shot down to the wardens. As they impacted they exploded with a ten foot radius shocking anything and everything within. Fox then flashed away and reappeared next to Nora.

"Well done." said Nora as she looked to Fox.

"We're not done yet." replied Dual Fox as he saw a Warden standing on a broken pillar.

"Mobilize beta force! Put down the resistance." said the Warden only to be taken out by a lightning bolt.

"Damn too late!" said Dual Fox who still had his hand outstretched from shooting the lightning bolt. He then watched as a Havoc Skytank drop off a Beta Behemoth right in front of Snow and the others.

Fox then flashed behind Snow as he spoke. "Heroes don't run from fights." the only thing Dual Fox could think was _"This kit's got one hell of a Hero's complex."_ Before Fox could act Snow charged forward as Gadot and Lebreau opened fire on the Behemoth. He just watched as Snow's punches actual force the Behemoth back. _"Huh, it's rare to see someone use a Coat Emblem so well. Probably because he is naturally strong already, I mean those runes are suppose too amplify the wearers strength."_ thought Fox as he watch Snow and his gang take out the Behemoth.

Once the Behemoth was killed Godot and several others charged ahead shooting at the remaining PSICOM soldiers. Snow, Nora, and Fox crouched behind some of the ruble and watched as a Skytank move in front of Gadot and the others and began to shoot at them. Gadot reacted as quickly as he could and duck behind cover, falling on his ass while doing so. Unfortunately some of the resistance fighters were not.

"Snow we got trouble!" yelled Gadot.

"No kidding." said Snow looking for a way to stop the Skytank.

"There a rocket launcher." said Dual Fox as he pointed Snow in its direction.

"Stay down." said Snow to Nora as he ran for the launcher while the Skytank kept firing. Snow lunged forward reaching for the launcher only too loose his grip on it and land flat on his back. All he could do was watch as the Skytank positioned to take him out, only to see a rocket hit it. He then looked back to see Nora with the now empty launcher.

Nora dropped the launcher and crouched down to give Snow a hand. "I told you, didn't I! Moms are tough." she said as he helped Snow stand.

As the Skytank fell it fired one last time with its cannons destroying a section of the tracks in a large explosion. Nora and Snow would have felt the blast of the explosion if Dual Fox had not appeared behind Nora wrapping his tails around the trio. To Snow amazement Dual Fox's six tails took most of the blast saving himself, Nora, and Fox, but Snow could see that they took a toll on Fox. All of a sudden the section of track they were on gave way and tilted downward causing them to slide down to the bottomless pit bellow.

Barely staying conscious Dual Fox tighten the grip of his tails. "Don't worry I got you two." said a weary Dual Fox. As they were falling Fox vision went black as he lost consciousness.

Nora's son from a floating platform watched as a ball of gray fell towards the bottomless pit below as he dropped to his knees.

'I remember thinking that he was crying, but now that I know what I know. He was praying to as Dual Fox once said "our honored dead".'

**Drago Cresta: That's a rap for chapter one I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. If you have Questions for me don't be shy PM me. I will answer to the best of what I could tell you without ruining the surprises I have in stored.**

**Drago Out!**


End file.
